


What Happened Here?

by theotheragent



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotheragent/pseuds/theotheragent
Summary: Virgil can’t sleep in unfamiliar territory. He can’t make himself close his eyes when there are possible dangers around, when anything can happen to Thomas. He prefers sleeping in familiar spots, such as his bed, the couch, familiar safe places.Since he hated sleeping in strange places so much, it’d make sense he’d hate waking up in one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Trying and Towers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883922) by [parsnipit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsnipit/pseuds/parsnipit). 



Another Christmas had come and gone, and North was taking the day to relax. He always took a few days after Christmas for himself, as Christmas night always left him exhausted. 

It was a good exhausted, though. The kind you got after you spent hours working on something that made you happy. The exhaustion of finishing a project and seeing all your hard work in front of you. The exhaustion after long, hard work, but still smiling. 

Right now, North was enjoying a mug of eggnog and sitting in his big comfy chair by the fireplace. He enjoyed the silence left by the elves. They had probably fallen asleep in some closet, the clumsy brats. They’d be asleep until noon tomorrow, so North enjoyed the quiet while he could. 

He wondered if Jack would visit today. They’d crossed paths when North has been delivering presents. Jack had hung around, riding on the sled (not on the seats) on the reindeer (much to their chagrin) and he even helped delivering the presents (to the best of his ability). They had lots of fun, making jokes and fun conversation. So much so that when Jack finally left (Mother Nature required a snow storm in western Canada) the rest of the night seemed quieter. 

Of course, he still enjoyed delivering the presents! It was something he’d never get tired of, no matter how long he had, or will do it for. That was a given. He just enjoyed having company, and Jack was lots of fun. 

He was considering going to the library for a book to read, it was the perfect time to do so without worrying about Christmas preparations or troublesome elves, when there was a knock on his door. 

He raised an eyebrow at the door. Weren’t all the yetis relaxing downstairs? 

He turned slightly in his chair as he called out, “Come in!” Maybe it was something important, or just a yeti coming to wish him a Merry Christmas. There were always a few who did that every year. 

A yeti was at the door, but they didn’t wish him a Merry Christmas. 

North scrunched his face in confusion. “What? In the globe room?” 

The yeti nodded. “Show me.” North said, already walking towards the door. 

The yeti nodded, and soon North was standing in the globe room. The globe lights were shining yellow, just as they were earlier. There was nothing wrong with them. 

Of course, the yeti , Seth, never said the lights were in danger, but it didn’t hurt to check. 

No, what Seth was talking about was the boy sleeping on the floor in the globe room. The boy was sleeping splayed out on his back, as if he’d been shoved down. His black and purple hoodie was frozen stiff, and his lips were turning blue. 

North went to pick him up. The boy looked freezing! He needed to get warmer first, and then they could talk about how he got there. 

But as North went to lift him into his arms, he realized, a little horrified, that he couldn’t. His arms passed right through the boy, as if the boy was made of air. Or as if North was. 

North froze, arms hovering above the boy. This hadn’t happened for a very long time, and he hadn’t been expecting it. His arms felt cold, suddenly, where they had passed through the boy. 

He forced himself to give his arms a little shake, as if to dispel that feeling. He took a shuddering breath, and gestures for Seth to come over. 

“You’re going to have to pick him up, as I can’t. Take him to one of the spare rooms, wait no!” He backtracked, a better idea forming. “Take him to the fireplace, I will grab blankets for him. We will talk about how he arrived here after that.”

Seth nodded, and headed for the fireplace North had left earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil jerked awake with a gasp, throwing the blankets off him and onto the ground. He tumbled down after them, struggling to get air into his lungs. 

What the hell was that? 

He whipped his head around, looking for that, that thing, not really seeing what was in front of him. All he could see were bright yellow eyes, glaring at him, at Thomas, from the darkness of the cave. 

The terror he felt when those eyes suddenly leaped forward towards them sat frozen in his chest. That terror had Thomas stumbling backwards, tripping over the glowing stone they’d been looking at, after that - here. He was here. 

And it looked like there were no shadow horse things here. 

Placing a hand on his chest, Virgil tried to slow his heartbeat from near heart attack speeds to slightly faster than healthy. He tried to force his breathing to match, but it was taking longer than he’d like. 

When Virgil managed to calm himself down enough, he made himself stand. He didn’t know who’s room this was, and since it clearly wasn’t Thomas’, he didn’t know what to expect. Murderers? Cultists? He didn’t feel like sticking around to find out. 

He ignored the thought that there could be more demon horses here. If he could get away quick enough he won’t have to deal with them. 

With that thought in mind, he marched towards the door. He swung it open just in time for the thought of ‘wait this is a terrible idea-‘ to pop into his head. 

But it was too late. The door was wide open now, and Virgil found himself having a staring contest with what looked like a large bear. Only, bears didn’t have fur grow on their face like large beards, and they certainly didn’t drink out of mugs like people did. 

The two of them froze. The not-bear stared at him in what Virgil thought to be surprise, as if they didn’t know what to make of him. Virgil didn’t know what to make of them either, so he just stared in disbelief and ‘are you kidding me right now’.

Virgil couldn’t say how long they spent like that, staring at each other. One of them standing in an open doorway with their hand still on the doorknob, and the other in the middle of the hallway, large mug stuck halfway to their mouth. 

Virgil didn’t know what to make of them. His brain had suddenly turned to a blank Word Document, and he kept retyping his first sentence. 

So no one was more surprised than him when the second the not-bear glanced to their left, Virgil bolted to their right. He used the edge of the doorframe to push himself off, and then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so after this I’m going to be gone for like 3 weeks and I don’t think I’ll be able to write during that time


End file.
